


Koszula w kratkę

by pelle_kb



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Masz brudny krawat — zauważa, a Lee spogląda w dół i faktycznie, jego ulubiony, granatowy krawat wygląda, jakby ktoś usiłował wytrzeć nim pół butelki rozlanego czerwonego wina. — Obawiam się, że to może nie zejść — dodaje Sam, a Lee znowu zaczyna się śmiać, ale tym razem słabiej, bo ma wrażenie, że wszystko wokół się kręci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koszula w kratkę

**Author's Note:**

  * For [le_mru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/gifts).



**Koszula w kratkę**

— Tak nie może być, Adama!

— Co nie może być? — pyta Lee, trochę bardziej niż zwykle wcięty. Spotkanie w sprawie reformy edukacji nie wyszło do końca tak jak powinno, ale przynajmniej nikt tym razem nie zarzucił Lee „niedbalstwa”, „złośliwej dywersji” ani też „działania na szkodę większości obywateli”. Pił w zgodzie nie tylko z ministrem edukacji, ale także z ministrem finansów (Travis Jurgen był jednym z lepszych fachowców w tej dziedzinie, ale Lee za nim nie przepadał; to mogło mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że Travis należał niegdyś do zwolenników Zareka). Z kolei minister infrastruktury, D'Anna, przyznaje się Lee w wielkiej tajemnicy, że najchętniej piłaby bimber szklankami, ale wie, że tak nie wypada. Pech chciał, że najwyraźniej wszyscy uznali, że premier powinien napić się z każdym obecnym na bankiecie z okazji piątej rocznicy założenia Lauranii, a Lee dał się na to namówić.

Słabo pamięta, jak dostał się z powrotem do domu, ale na obrzeżach mózgu tkwiły mu kontury opalonej twarzy Electry Ashborn, minister gospodarki, która najwyraźniej podwiozła go na wzgórze swoim wozem z małym kościotrupem przyklejonym po wewnętrznej stronie przedniej szyby. Nie musi się nawet zastanawiać, jakim cudem wiedziała, dokąd go zawieźć, jego związki z tym wzgórzem to była największa tajemnica poliszynela od czasu ulubionego hobby Tigha. Lee nie potrafił też sobie przypomnieć, jakim cudem znalazł się w tym fotelu, ale istniały w sumie tylko dwa rozwiązania: a) udało mu się trafić w drzwi i dotrzeć aż do salonu b) Sam usłyszał silnik samochodu i wyszedł po niego, a następnie doprowadził tutaj jego pijane ciało.

— Nie może być tak, że jednego wieczoru przez kilka godzin trwa awantura, rzucamy talerzami, krzyczymy, usiłujemy uspokoić sytuację, a później wszyscy są na siebie obrażeni, nikt nie chce o tym porozmawiać, Kara jedzie na jakąś wystawę, którą rzekomo miała przygotowywać już od miesiąca, a my nic o tym nie wiemy, kolejny powód do awantury, a ty znikasz sobie na większą część nocy z politykami i wracasz kiedy ci się, kurwa, podoba! — mówi Sam, a Lee jest pod wrażeniem, że zdołał wypowiedzieć to zdanie z tylko dwiema przerwami na wzięcie oddechu. Wydaje mu się to tak szalenie zabawne, że zaczyna chichotać i chichocze tak jeszcze, kiedy Anders marszczy brwi i spogląda na niego, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Wreszcie dostrzega, że niczego w tej chwili nie osiągnie, bo Lee jest zbyt pijany, by zrozumieć, co się do niego mówi (to zdarza się naprawdę rzadko), więc tylko wzdycha i drapie się po głowie.

— Masz brudny krawat — zauważa, a Lee spogląda w dół i faktycznie, jego ulubiony, granatowy krawat wygląda, jakby ktoś usiłował wytrzeć nim pół butelki rozlanego czerwonego wina. — Obawiam się, że to może nie zejść — dodaje Sam, a Lee znowu zaczyna się śmiać, ale tym razem słabiej, bo ma wrażenie, że wszystko wokół się kręci.

— Niedobrze mi — mówi cicho do siebie. Anders i tak to słyszy, wzdycha sam do siebie i myśli, że naprawdę, nie jest jego rolą niańczenie raz jego (rzadziej), raz jej (częściej), w końcu nie jest jakąś pieprzoną opiekunką i należy mu się trochę respektu. On nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz się upił (no dobrze, ma pewne bonusy w postaci masy mięśniowej, masy w ogóle i bycia Cylonem, _ale_.)

— Potrzebujesz do łazienki? — pyta Sam.

Naprawdę należy mu się trochę szacunku.

*

Kiedy Lee budzi się rano w wielkim łożu na antresoli, żałuje kilku rzeczy: a) że za dużo wczoraj wypił b) że jest już dzień c) że słońce zagląda przez cholerne okno d) że żyje e) że nie ma na sobie... że nie ma na sobie spodni? Ani koszuli? Tylko bokserki, _kurwa mać._

Kiedy Lee chce, potrafi być niezły w wypieraniu pewnych rzeczy i to właśnie czyni; spycha myśl o spaniu w samej bieliźnie i _tym, jak to się stało_ do dalszych rejonów mózgu, gdzieś pomiędzy „oddzwoń do Ardita i powiedz mu, że najbliższa środa odpada”, „zadbaj o wymianę opon” i „kup Samowi coś na urodziny, to już za dwa tygodnie”. Nie, nie, nie, nie będzie się nad tym teraz zastanawiał. Przede wszystkim musi zająć się tym kacem, ale tak cholernie boli go... właściwie wszystko.

Wtula głowę w poduszkę, a następnie zmusza się, żeby zostać jeszcze chwilę w łóżku i nie wstawać do okna, które wpuszcza do środka tyle światła, że Lee ma ochotę wezwać odpowiednie służby i donieść im o nielegalnym wtargnięciu na teren posesji. Czeka, aż przejdzie pierwsza, a następnie druga fala mdłości, a później wreszcie wstaje i prawie dosłownie pełznie do łazienki, która, jak na złość, znajduje się na dole i żeby się do niej dostać, musi pokonać schody. Tam udaje mu się przemyć twarz i kiedy eksplozje we wnętrzu jego czaszki nie ulegają zwielokrotnieniu, decyduje się na drastyczny krok i wzięcie prysznica, bowiem _wstrętny_ zapach _wstrętnego_ alkoholu wylewa się z każdego pora na jego skórze.

Zimny prysznic osłabia trochę ból głowy i sprawia, że Lee zaczyna się czuć trochę bardziej jak człowiek. Kiedy wreszcie czuje się umyty, wychodzi z kabiny, owija się ciemnozielonym, miękkim ręcznikiem i zaczyna myć zęby. Ziołowa pasta jest właśnie tym, czego bardzo teraz potrzebuje i zaczyna wracać mu humor, kiedy drzwi się otwierają i bez pukania wchodzi Anders.

— Bogowie, Sam! Niektórzy tutaj się kąpią! — krzyczy Lee, rozpaczliwie chwytając wolną ręką za krawędź ręcznika, tak na wszelki wypadek.

— Słyszałem, że już skończyłeś. Poza tym myślisz, że tego wcześniej nie widziałem? Proszę cię — stwierdza Anders, jakby miał do czynienia z kimś lekko upośledzonym. — Poza tym, przecież wiesz, że nie masz się czego wstydzić. Kara miała porozmawiać z tobą o twoim poczuciu własnej wartości.

Lee żałuje, że w ogóle wstawał.

Przypomina sobie jednak, że kiedyś Sam wparował mu tak kiedyś bez pukania do łazienki w momencie, gdy Lee sikał i przysporzył mu w ten sposób poważnej traumy. Na jego żywe protesty zareagował podobnie jak dzisiaj: „Nie, żebym już tego nie widział, wiesz” albo: „Wyolbrzmiasz, Kara czasem sika jak ja myję zęby”.

Lee krzywi się, a następnie dokładnie płucze szczoteczkę i wkłada ją z powrotem do kubka między dwie pozostałe. Później rozgląda się po łazience, ale nigdzie nie widzi tego, co jest mu w tej chwili najbardziej potrzebne. — Wiesz może, gdzie jest moja koszula? I moje spodnie, najwyraźniej też się gdzieś zapodziały... — mówi w końcu. Ma wielką nadzieję, że odpowiedź nie zagwarantuje mu powstania kolejnych siwych włosów na skroni.

Sam milczy.

— Musiałem je wrzucić do pralki. Haftałeś.

 _Kurwa mać_.

Lee nie przypomina sobie, kiedy ostatni raz tak bardzo klął (nawet w myślach), chyba przy okazji zamachu, który zmienił w gruzy powstający gmach nowej szkoły (zginęło pięciu ludzi i sześciu Cylonów, na szczęście Sam, który miał tego dnia z nimi rozmawiać, na plac budowy ostatecznie nie dotarł).

To było jakieś trzy miesiące temu.

— Uhm... i ty mi pomogłeś je zdjąć, tak? — pyta Lee, coraz bardziej niespokojny. Rozważa już ucieczkę tak jak stoi, uzbrojony tylko w ciemnozielony ręcznik (ewentualnie może też użyć swojej własnej, przyjemnie niebieskiej szczoteczki do zębów). Powstrzymują go przed tym tylko dwie rzeczy: wizja nagłówków w gazecie („PREMIER UCIEKA NAGO Z REZYDENCJI THRACE'ÓW”!) towarzyszących rozmazanemu zdjęciu jego samego uciekającego wyłącznie w ręczniku przez okno studia, a także szerokie bary Sama Andersa, który jak na złość stanął dokładnie w drzwiach łazienki.

Sam wreszcie łapie, w czym problem.

— Aaa, to to cię tak gryzie? Myślałem, że pamiętasz może, że wygadywałeś wczoraj coś po pijaku o herbacie i nietoperzach, ale to jednak nie to. — Anders się uśmiecha, ale Lee wcale nie jest do śmiechu. — Spokojnie, Lee, nie nastawałem na twoją cnotę — dodaje odrobinę złośliwie, a Lee myśli, że zdecydowanie bardziej woli jego niezłośliwą wersję.

— Masz pożyczyć coś do ubrania? — pyta w końcu, zostawiając temat tych nieszczęsnych spodni i koszuli. Zastanawia się, co stało się z jego ulubionym krawatem, ale też nie chce już więcej o tym rozmawiać.

— Pewnie, zaraz ci coś znajdę — rzuca lekko Sam i wreszcie wychodzi z łazienki, odsłaniając potencjalną drogę ucieczki. Lee zerka tęsknie w stronę nie wyglądającego teraz tak źle światła za oknem, ale decyduje się zostać, nie jest z nim jeszcze aż tak źle. — Tylko ostrzegam, że pewnie będzie za duże — dodaje Anders i po chwili rzuca mu parę spodni i jedną ze swoich wielu koszul w kratkę. Lee ma właśnie powiedzieć, że w sumie mógłby sobie wziąć coś z ciuchów Kary, które są na pewno bardziej w jego rozmiarze, niż rzeczy Andersa, ale po namyśle rezygnuje.

W o kilka rozmiarów za dużej koszuli czuje się jak skończony idiota. Zastanawia się też czemu Anders ma na ich punkcie taką obsesję; Lee ma wrażenie, że gdyby otworzył szafę Sama, to znalazłby tam kilkadziesiąt różnych koszul w kratę. Zupełnie jakby był jakimś drwalem albo coś. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Lee nie uważa, że Sama rozbawiłoby to porównanie, więc postanawia milczeć.

Ma ochotę wrócić do domu i założyć na siebie normalne ubranie, ale z drugiej strony nie chce jeździć po mieście w rzeczach Andersa (wszyscy dziennikarze wiedzą, że premier nie znosi ubrań w kratkę), a wieczorem może wrócić Kara i we trójkę będą mogli porozmawiać o tej ostatniej awanturze. Niechętnie więc siada na fotelu (wcześniej sprawdza, która godzina – okazuje się, że znacznie późniejsza, niż przypuszczał, jest już grubo po południu), bierze do ręki gazetę i zaczyna czytać. Zamierza przejrzeć każdą, nawet najmniejszą rubrykę, włącznie z reklamami, horoskopami i działem plotkarskim (może dla odmiany nic tam o nim nie będzie), aby jakoś przeczekać do powrotu Kary.

Lee czuje na sobie wzrok Sama, ale uparcie nie patrzy w jego kierunku. Anders wreszcie daje sobie spokój i gdzieś znika, a gdy później wraca, przynosi ze sobą różne wiktuały, w tym wielkie, pomarańczowe oliwki, rzodkiewkę, sałatę i najprawdziwsze mięso.

— Zaraz zrobimy z tego porządny obiad — oznajmia Sam nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem. Lee unosi brwi, ale postanawia odłożyć gazetę, wstać i pomóc Andersowi, mimo że wciąż sama myśl o jakimkolwiek jedzeniu wyczynia dziwne rzeczy z jego żołądkiem. W pełnej spokoju i milczenia harmonii myją i obierają warzywa, przygotowują mięso, nastawiają wodę, gotują ryż, robią sałatkę, wyciągają z szafki resztki oliwy, smażą mięso z warzywami i tworzą z tego porządny, zdrowy posiłek. Większość zjadają, reszta ląduje w lodówce pod przykryciem, by Kara mogła coś zjeść jak wróci.

— Myślisz, że wciąż jest na nas zła? — pyta Sam podczas, gdy Lee pije herbatę i kończy czytać gazetę. Podnosi wzrok znad działu z horoskopami i spogląda na Andersa, który właśnie pali papierosa i dziwnie mu się przypatruje. Lee trochę to niepokoi, ale przecież zdążył Sama dobrze poznać, możliwe, że pod niektórymi względami nawet za dobrze, i podejrzewa, że mniej więcej wie, czego się po nim spodziewać.

— Czy ja wiem... — odpowiada Lee, dyplomatycznie. _Po co wczoraj krzyczałeś, Sam?_ , ma ochotę zapytać. _Dobrze wiesz, że Kara powścieka się, zniszczy kilka przedmiotów i powinno jej przejść, ale ty musiałeś zaognić sytuację._ — Była ostro wkurzona, jak stąd wychodziła...

Sam wzdycha.

— Wiem, że nie powinienem był się wczoraj tak zdenerwować. Ale czasem po prostu nie wytrzymuję. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że nie chciałem cię obrazić, wiesz, które zdanie mam na myśli — dodaje Anders i, ku zaskoczeniu Lee, wydaje się naprawdę skruszony.

— Tak, wiem i nie ma właściwie o czym mówić — odpowiada szybko Lee. Nie zamierza bardziej zaogniać konfliktu ani wprowadzać dodatkowych zakłóceń na kolejnych płaszczyznach tego całego układu. To nie jest tego warte.

Sam kiwa głową, widocznie zadowolony. Kończy papierosa i zgniata go w popielniczce, a następnie znowu gdzieś znika. Lee stwierdza, że to dobry moment, żeby mógł wreszcie spróbować skończyć tę cholerną gazetę i doczytać, czy naprawdę Tigh zamierza wkrótce otworzyć nowy biznes (nie widział go już od, ile to będzie, ośmiu miesięcy?) i co powstanie w miejsce pubu, który do tej pory prowadziła Showboat z przyjaciółmi.

Zasypia, zanim zdąży się dowiedzieć.

*

Kiedy się budzi, jest już ciemno, na brzuchu ma gazetę, a na jej wysokości twarz Sama Andersa, który kuca przed fotelem i przygląda mu się z zaciekawieniem.

— Bogowie, Sam! Masz jakąś satysfakcję z takiego straszenia ludzi czy jak? — pyta Lee, podnosząc się szybko z powrotem do pozycji siedzącej. Serce wali mu jak oszalałe, zwłaszcza, gdy w tym momencie Anders przysuwa się bliżej, a Lee dostrzega stojącą w drzwiach Karę, która przygląda im się uważnie.

— Tylko czasem. — Uśmiecha się Sam. Adama wolałby, żeby jego twarz nie znajdowała się tak blisko jego kolan, ale najwyraźniej nie ma w tym momencie wyjścia.

— Kara — mówi Lee i usiłuje wstać, ale wtedy, ku jego zaskoczeniu, Anders wyciąga ręce naprzód, chwyta go za ramiona i usadza w miejscu. Lee czuje dreszcz, który przechodzi mu między łopatkami i zatrzymuje się znacznie niżej, gdzieś na końcu kręgosłupa.

— Siadaj, Lee — mówi cicho Sam.

— Widzę, że ładnie się beze mnie bawiliście, chłopcy — stwierdza Kara, zauważając o kilka numerów za dużą kraciastą koszulę Lee. — Szkoda, że na mnie nie poczekaliście — dodaje z udawanym wyrzutem, a Lee słyszy, że nie jest już na nich zła i kamień spada mu z serca. Nie wie, czy przyszła dopiero teraz, czy może wcześniej Sam zdołał z nią porozmawiać, wie jedynie, że Anders wolnym ruchem ściąga gazetę z jego brzucha, a następnie jedną ręką zaczyna rozpinać mu rozporek. Lee z wrażenia jest jak sparaliżowany, a kiedy usiłuje coś powiedzieć, Sam podnosi się i wolną ręką chwyta go za kark, przyciąga do siebie i zaczyna go całować.

Lee wyczuwa posmak mięty na jego języku i zanim się orientuje, zaczyna rozpinać Samowi koszulę. Kara siada na oparciu fotela i kładzie Andersowi rękę na plecach, a sama wkłada Lee język do ucha. Ten wydaje z siebie zduszone stęknięcie (nic więcej nie może zrobić z Samem gryzącym go właśnie w dolną wargę), gdy Anders uwalnia go wreszcie od nota bene, swoich spodni. Cieszy się, że nie pojechał jednak do domu.

Rzucona ręką Kary koszula w kratkę frunie i ląduje na sztalugach.


End file.
